Dyskusja:Icosel
Icosel Świetnie Nieźle Może być Nie za bardzo Słabo Hmmm, więc to będzie twój nowy Self-MOC, right? Do kiedy mamy czekać, aż go zbudujesz? Do końca podstawówki? Tylko weź nie choruj, bo później trza zadzwonić do kolegi po lekcje i będziesz budował w pośpiechu. Aha, weź mi jeszcze podaj listę jego przyszłych imion, bo to może trochę głupio wyglądać, jak jutro zmienisz mu imię, a w moim poście będzie napisane "Icosel"... Chociaż, w sumie nie, i tak usuniesz dyskusję, nie mam się czego martwić! ViktoriaForever!]] 15:52, kwi 3, 2012 (UTC) Odpuść sobie ten sarkazm, okej? Kolo już zbudowany. Tylko zdjęcia nie ma jak zrobić, bo aparat trza naprawić. Imię zostawię. Co do przyszłych imion, nie znam i ich nie poznam, bo nie zmienię, jak napisałem wcześniej. Toa Revon 15:56, kwi 3, 2012 (UTC) "Co do przyszłych imion, nie znam i ich nie poznam, bo nie zmienię, jak napisałem wcześniej." --> "Siemasz, masz możliwość ocenienia najnowszego, niekasowalnego już Revona?" (19 grudnia 2011) --> http://pl.fanclubbionicle.wikia.com/wiki/Revon?oldid=60626 (1 kwietnia 2012). ViktoriaForever! 15:59, kwi 3, 2012 (UTC) Akurat! Moc zbudowany? A będzie przez tydzień? Potem zmiana Moca, imienia, żywiołu? (dzięki za konflikt edycji, Vox) NugetsyNa ciepło :Nie ma za co ;) ViktoriaForever! 16:04, kwi 3, 2012 (UTC) Wkurzyłem się. Założymy się, że nic nie zmienię przez tydzień, tylko uzupełniając informacje? Toa Revon 16:14, kwi 3, 2012 (UTC) Przez tydzień? Mwahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaa............. HA! Załóżmy się, że nic nie zmienisz przez, hmm... 6 miesięcy. ViktoriaForever! 16:16, kwi 3, 2012 (UTC) Nic w nim nie zmienię, będę tylko uzupełniał informacje. Co miesiąc przypominał o zakładzie. ALE! Zakład musi być o coś! Ustal stawkę. Toa Revon 16:26, kwi 3, 2012 (UTC) Niech będzie o... hmmm, jeśli przegrasz, zrobisz specjalnego bloga i oficjalnie przeprosisz CAŁĄ społeczność Fancluba za swoje niezdecydowanie, hipokryzję oraz denerwowanie każdego dookoła. Umowa stoi? Stoi. <8) ViktoriaForever! 16:34, kwi 3, 2012 (UTC) :Nic nie stoi. Bo zrobię to już teraz i to w trybie now. Bo wiem, że wam się należy. Toa Revon 17:51, kwi 3, 2012 (UTC) Spóźniłeś sie z tym żartem. Ale wciąż śmieszny. Teraz do rutyny. GOT BRAINZ?! AK-47? W bio? Miku Lover 17:08, kwi 3, 2012 (UTC) :Co do AK-47 - co? Brzmi lepiej niż "Karabin" samo w sobie. Poza tym, nikt jak dotąd go nie zbudował, więc ja, wzorując się na ToaOrkahmie, userze z YT, zbudowałem własnego Kałacha. Toa Revon 17:54, kwi 3, 2012 (UTC) :Nie, nie brzmi lepiej. Jeżeli to po prostu zbieżność nazwy modelu, ok. Ale jeżeli w FFie będzie np. "chwycił za swojego Kałacha/Kałasznikowa" to nie wiem co zrobię -.- Kani--Nui 17:59, kwi 3, 2012 (UTC) :AK-47 w Bionicle. A więc tak wygląda nieopisana głupota. Weź to zmień na karabin, błagam! I Came To Play! 18:03, kwi 3, 2012 (UTC) Hmmm, patrzę na soundtrack (btw, powinoo być 'theme', nie 'soundtrack'), patrzę, patrzę, patrzę........ To ma być piosenka dla spokojnego i opanowanego Toa Lodu? Bitch, please.... ViktoriaForever! 17:12, kwi 3, 2012 (UTC) :Co wy tak z tymi bitchami? Spokojnego i opanowanego w stosunku do innych. Nie dopisałem, że podczas walki zmienia się jego charakter. Toa Revon 17:51, kwi 3, 2012 (UTC) : : To mamy z tymi BITCHAMI :No właśnie! Nie jest napisane, że soundtrack (bądź też theme) jest do walki? Ba-Dum-Tssss! I Came To Play! 18:01, kwi 3, 2012 (UTC) :Tiaaa.... Revon był wzorowany na Sonicu, teraz BioFan pewnie się nagrał w CoDa lub BFa :P Już lepszy byłby karabin niż AK-47. To już trzeci lider Vaxen? Proszę, jęśli masz pomysła na nową postać to nie rób z niej od razu selfa i nie kasuj pozostałych....--Guurahk 18:51, kwi 3, 2012 (UTC) Cytaty = Niekryty Krytyk. Ten twój Icosel to naprawdę istny mistrz ciętej riposty }.} ViktoriaForever! 20:41, kwi 4, 2012 (UTC) Charakter: Toa. Lodu. W. Czarnej. Zbroi.?. Mother of... God! Skillz: Na pięści, to nawet dziecko w łonie matki potrafi. Wciąż nie wiesz, czemu mówi sie, że dziecko "kopie"? Biega po dachach? Co on, asasyn pierdolony? Dalej, MarrySueizm. Wiem jak im wmawia, że nic nie widzieli! Wydłubuje im gałki oczne tępą plastykową łyżeczką. Potrafi sie poruszać w absolutnej ciszy? Prawa fizyki bez maski ciszy na to nie pozwalają. Gunz and fight: Miecz ze stopu najlepszych materiałów... Oklepany temat najemnika w zbroi lepszej niż protostalowej. Ty wiesz, że Akaku Kopaki była taka po przeróbkach? Ona oryginalnie nie powinna mieć teleskopowego oka. Naprzeramienniki? To jest takie słowo? Ochraniacze przedramion, BIATCH! Znowu, Miku Lover 21:14, kwi 4, 2012 (UTC) Ochraniacze przedramion mają swoją nazwę... Karwasze ;P--Guurahk 21:17, kwi 4, 2012 (UTC) Do jasnej cholery, teraz ten twój self to Niekryty Krytyk.Właściwie to nie wiem po co się tym zdenerwowałem, pewnie za tydzień nastąpi kolejna wielka zmiana.Czy te jego staty nie są zbyt...hmm....wyjebane w kosmos?O ile pamiętam to przeciętny Toa miał po jakieś 11-14.Oczywiście to niepokonany koksu, który swoim zajesuperfajnym karabinem może pokonać każdego przeciwnika.Czekam tylko na tego Moca, ale i tak pewnie w ciągu miesiąca będzie już 5 nowych wersji....NugetsuNaCiepło Od kiedy nagolenniki zalicza się do broni? Lord Kratos 11:00, kwi 5, 2012 (UTC) Możesz komuś z kolanka załadować. A on ma jeszcze tam kolec,to zrobi sobie szaszłyka. Miku Lover 11:09, kwi 5, 2012 (UTC) Jak dotąd, zbyt dokokszony. Czekam na MoCa. I Came To Play! 12:59, kwi 5, 2012 (UTC) Mugetsu - spójrz na Mrocznego Bohatera. On jest bardziej dokokszony, jak go określił Akuumo. Ja tylko użyłem kilku numerów totka, a i tak go nie przebiłem. A Bandka się w tej kwestii nie czepiasz. Darkam - nie naprzedramienniki, tylko Ketoprom nie wiedziałem, że to karwasze. Poprawiłem. Co do soundtracka, pasują mu? Jeśli macie jakieś sugestie, podajcie mi piosenkę, która bardziej do niego pasuje niż któraś z tych, które dałem mu ja. I wszyscy z wyżej wymienionymi - co się tak na mnie uwzięliście? Dlaczego tylko o moich mówicie, że to "Mary Sue"? A co. 1. To jest facet, więc raczej "Gary Stu". 2. Według wikipedyjskiej definicji "Najczęściej przyjmowany jest wzór pięknej femme fatale, która posiada niemalże wyłącznie same zalety i odnosi nieustanne sukcesy. Postać określona tym mianem może być nią jednak nawet wówczas, gdy wady posiada – jest ich jednak zbyt mało lub są zbyt nikłe czy tuszowane, aby można było uznać postać za rzeczywistą.". Przede wszystkim, czy on jest babą? A czy według was "arogancki, zuchwały, żartuje, gdy sytuacja jest całkowicie poważna, mściwy" to zalety? Stosunek zalet do wad wynosi 11:6, więc około 2:1. Zatem 1/3 jego cech to wady. Więc jakoś wg mnie nie ma ich "za mało". Czytajmy wikipedię dalej - "Terminem Mary Sue można jednak określić również postać z pozoru negatywną o nierzadko tragicznej przeszłości. Najczęściej są to postaci skrajnie przerysowane: morderczyni, ofiara gwałciciela bądź przemocy w rodzinie, niemająca przyjaciół, źle się ucząca, ubierająca na czarno, buntująca się przeciwko wszystkiemu. Taką Mary Sue najprościej rozpoznać po typowej dla tego podgatunku arogancji i ironii w wypowiedziach oraz po rzekomo zimnym sercu.". Icosel to postać ani całkowicie pozytywna, ani całkowicie negatywna. Nie będzie miał tragicznej przeszłości tylko : zginie cała jego stara drużyna w wybuchu bomby w wiosce. Więc sformuje nową drużynę (Vaxenów).. Nie będzie żadną ofiarą, niemającą przyjaciół, źle się uczącą, ubierającą na czarno (czarna część zbroi to dlatego, że mam dość szaro- bądź niebiesko-białych toa lodu. Chcę się wyróżnić.) ani buntującym się przeciwko wszystkiemu. Serca on nie ma, tylko heartlight. A cechy charakteru, cóż, postać wzorowałem na pewnym facecie z pewnej twórczości, np. książki, serialu, filmu albo gry. Pewnie nikt nie zna, więc nie powiem, o co chodzi. Dwa z jego cytatów, o których prawdopodobnie mówicie, są z niekrytego krytyka, usłyszałem w szkole. Tyle o Revonie. Dalej Selfy innych, wymienię tu tylko kilka: *Navu. Sorry Kani, ale skryty, a jednocześnie przyjacielski do siebie niezbyt pasują. A do tego jakoś często używa ironii. *Florex. Normalnie słownikowy przykład - idealnie dobry, Toa bez skazy, altruista, przywiązany do tego, co dobre. W dodatku nie ma niemal żadnych wad! Chyba że jest "zbyt pewny siebie", a właściwie to "był". *Hetrox - to co u Florexa, ale absolutne przeciwieństwo. Do bólu zły, wybuchowy, denerwujący i bezwzględny. I na koniec - ogólnie Selfy dzielą się na "te pozytywne" i te "skrycie pozytywne, ale tak oficjalnie to nie". A ja jako Icosel jestem całkowicie negatywny. Bo chciałem być zielonym jabłkiem w stercie czerwonych jabłek, jak kiedyś powiedział mój znajomy. Toa Revon 19:52, kwi 10, 2012 (UTC) Według "wikipedyjskiej definicji" Mary Sue to po prostu wyidealizowana postać. Nie musisz nam tutaj robić wykładu na pół strony, szpanując jaki jesteś mądry (a nie jesteś). Btw, widzisz - sam mówisz, że jest wzorowany na jakiejś postaci. Rozumiem, gdyby to była jakaś "mniej ważna" postać, ale do kurwy grzyba to jest TWÓJ self! To nie jest self "pewnego faceta z pewnej twórczości", tylko TWÓJ! T-W-Ó-J! On ma przedstawiać CIEBIE w świecie Bionicle, a NIE "pewnego faceta z pewnej twórczości"! GEEZ! >~< ViktoriaForever! 13:35, kwi 11, 2012 (UTC) Wyidealizowana. Właśnie. Ideał to z reguły coś dobrego. A do tego, czym zakończyłeś wypowiedź - 90% Selfów nie przedstawia tego, jaki naprawdę jest user. Założę się, że ty nie jesteś taki jak Vox, Vezok nie jest taki jak Florex albo MugetsuUser nie jest taki jak MugetsuMoc. A wyjątkiem jest Lodowy Książę. A ja nie "szpanuję". Po prostu się rozpisuję. Toa Revon 14:12, kwi 11, 2012 (UTC) Rozpisujesz się pooooo.... grzyba. Ehhh, co do przedstawiania... Widzę, że nie rozumiesz, więc nie będę się trudził (z głupotą ciężko wygrać) ViktoriaForever! 14:20, kwi 11, 2012 (UTC) :Ale jakiego przedstawiania? Przecież tylko powiedziałem prawdę! 90% userów nie jest prawdopodobnie takich jak ich Selfy. Toa Revon 14:33, kwi 11, 2012 (UTC) ::Self-MOC przedstawia ciebie w świecie Bio. On nie musi być taki sam jak ty. On ma być taki, jaki ty chcesz być postrzegany w świecie Bio. Czy ty chcesz być tam postrzegany jako kopia "pewnego faceta z pewnej twórczości"? ViktoriaForever! 14:35, kwi 11, 2012 (UTC) ::Cóż... kolo jest przystojny i ma moje ulubione cechy charakteru - czego chcieć więcej? Ja chcę, żeby tak mnie postrzegano w świecie Bio. Nie chcę być ideałem, jak Florex, ale nie chcę być też jak Spizok - całkowicie zły, z tego typu czarnych charakterów, co próbują zapanować nawet nad koszem na śmieci. Toa Revon 14:36, kwi 11, 2012 (UTC) ---- *Mroczny Bohater to Corenastan Zachodu. Ma być wykokszony. *Nie musisz robić opisu co poprawiłeś. Na dodatek reklama Ketopromu jest tylko nieśmiesznym memem. *Soundtrack masz wybrać sam. Ma to być coś, co będzie rytmem i przede wszystkim TEKSTEM(jeżeli posiada) pasować do postaci. Często tu będę wykorzystywał przykład swojego Selfa: Mój został porzucony, nic mu nie wychodzi, nigdy nie wygra walk ze swoim największym wrogiem. Niczym w tekscie ST, przeznaczenie przez takie głupie badanie doktorka zmieniło sie diametralnie. *Uwzięliśmy sie na Ciebie, bo jesteś nieświadomie kiepskim Trollem. Poprzez takie lamienie naprowadzamy Cię na dobrą ścieżkę. :: - Mary Sue jest dla ogółu, niezależnie od płci. Gary Stu jest nieoficjalnym synonimem. :: - Wady i zalety powinny być równe, albo w przeważaniu wad. Wady te powinny być wkorzystywane przez inne postaci i nią samą. :: - Ty wiesz, że zimne serce jest tylko przenośnią, no nie...? :: - Tak jak pisał Vox. To jest TWOJA postać. Możesz sie co najwyżej wzorować pod jednym, maks dwoma względami. :: - NIGDY, ale to PRZENIGDY nie słuchaj tego, co mówią inni uczniowie w szkole. Zazwyczaj są to gimbusy i inne kiepskie Trolle myślące, że "kurwa" jest zabawnym słowem. :: - Jaki Revon? *Selfy innych do obrony... Navu jaki jest, taki jest. Wszyscy kochamy tego kolesia własnie za jego skrytą przyjacielskość. *Selfy innych do obrony... Florex wystąpilł już w wielu FFach. Myślisz, że Twój mały kaprys wymusi zmianę całych tekstów i najdłuższego artykułu postaci na FB?! *Selfy innych do obrony... Hetrox miał być "demonem". Tak jak Kahrzani. *"Te pozytywne" i te "Skrycie pozytywne, ale tak oficjalnie to nie". Większość Selfów to Toa. Nie zapominaj, że oni mają tacy być. Nie możemy zapominać o neutralnym LK. *Nie używaj kwestii innyc ludzi. Zazwyczaj są one niezabawne. Jedynymi mocnymi kwestiami są te używane przez starych ludzi, jak nauczyciele czy rodzice. *Zauważyłem, że znowu zaczynasz spamować "poprawianiem" swojego Selfa. Ponownie mój przykład. Zrobiłem raz, a porządnie, nie ujawniłem za dużo, ani za mało. Nikt sie nie czepia o arta, tylko o MoCa, bo mam mało części. So what, bitch? Już nawet rodzina mi sie dziwi, czemu tyle siedzę nad tymi tekstami, proszę, zostaw to. Miku Lover 16:27, kwi 11, 2012 (UTC) Co zostawić? Wikię? Nie ma sprawy, mogę zostawić w każdej chwili, jak tak bardzo chcecie. W końcu, jeden user więcej czy mniej to nic nie znaczy. Co do osłony innymi postaciami - myślisz, że ja chcę, żeby zmieniali postaci? NIE! Ja chcę tylko, żebyście zauważyli, że nie tylko ja to robię, a tylko mnie się czepiacie. I po trzecie - "lamienie" jak to nazwałeś, można nazwać "konstruktywną krytyką" tyle że a)ona nie istnieje b)nawet gdyby istniała, to musiałaby być pozytywna, a nie ma czegoś takiego jak "pozytywna krytyka". "Nie możemy zapominać o neutralnym LK". Ale ja o nim nie zapomniałem! A teraz główny temat: Po prostu poprawiam Icosela, mam już projekt, zostało mi kupić Matoro Inika, bo ma kilka części, których potrzebuję. I tyle! Ale muszę wiedzieć, ile broni i jakie ma on mieć.Toa Revon 16:30, kwi 16, 2012 (UTC) :Po co kupować cały set? Lepiej kupić pojedyncze części, taniej wyjdzie. ViktoriaForever! 12:52, kwi 17, 2012 (UTC) :Tak, ale kupując kilka kilo części nigdy nie wiadomo, czy dana część się tam znajduje. A w ten sposób wiem, że tak jest. Poza tym, Matoro ma dużo części, których potrzebuję (uda, ramiona, przedramiona, dłonie i kostki, miotacz, kulka od łączenia szyi z tułowiem, napierśnik, naramienniki i jeszcze kilka, o których zapomniałem). Toa Revon 15:26, kwi 18, 2012 (UTC) ::Nie musisz kupować kilo części. Istnieje coś takiego jak Bricklink, nie? >.> EDIT: Czy ty przypadkiem nie pisałeś, że masz już go zbudowanego? =.= ViktoriaForever! 17:12, kwi 18, 2012 (UTC) ::Cóż, był zbudowany.. Ale spojrzałem na niego po zbudowaniu i był przeraźliwie chudy. Musiałem go napakować. Toa Revon 17:37, kwi 18, 2012 (UTC) BF... Chodziło o to, żebyś nie skasował tego komentarza... 4 bronie? To jest zdecydowane przegięcie, 1 lub 2 max--Guurahk 17:15, kwi 16, 2012 (UTC) Po co się pytasz ile mają mieć broni? Mają mieć tyle, ile tobie pasuje, kiedy tworzysz postać lub budujesz MOCa. Z tymi dystansowymi tak. Jeżeli czujesz że to będzie dobre, to daj, jeżeli mają być wciśnięte na siłe to nie dawaj. A 4 bronie to wcale nie jest aż tak dużo, powiedzmy 2 szable, miotacz na plecach i sztylet przy pasie. Chociaż co za dużo to nie zdrowo, najlepiej dawać 2-3 Vezok999 19:36, kwi 16, 2012 (UTC) Po części racja... ale sam przyznałeś, że najlepiej 2-3. W sumie, to tak będzie. Ale Icosel ma 8 - 2 nagolenniki, miecz, sztylet (bądź też miotacz Zamor od Matoro) i 4 "noże do rzucania", w artykule jest wyjaśnione. I zapomniałem o trzecim pytaniu. Toa Revon 15:26, kwi 18, 2012 (UTC) Już coś pisałem. Masz sam go, do k***y nędzy, wybrać. Ja pier*ole. Twój Self? SAM GO TWÓRZ! Miku Lover 16:32, kwi 18, 2012 (UTC) : Pohamuj język. I Came To Play! 16:51, kwi 18, 2012 (UTC) ::Przy BF naprawdę trudno się powstrzymać :L ViktoriaForever! 17:07, kwi 18, 2012 (UTC) :::Mów co chcesz, Darkam. Jak tworzę sam, źle. Jak pytam o radę, źle. ZDECYDUJ SIĘ!!! Ocenzurowałem wypowiedź, a po prostu nie wiem co najbardziej pasuje z soundtracków. NIE WIEM! Zrozum to! Toa Revon 17:30, kwi 18, 2012 (UTC) :::Skoro nie wiesz na co sie zdecydować, to idź za Kononowiczem: Niech nie będzie niczego! Miku Lover 18:42, kwi 18, 2012 (UTC) Super Norbert. Czy tam Hubert... "Uzupełniasz" po północy, żeby nikt Cię nie widział? Pamiętaj, że wójek Hiosh widzi wszystko i zawsze. Siedzę w lawie i widzę jak kopiesz diamenty w Aetherze o dziewiątej rano w dni szkolne. Miku Lover 22:27, kwi 30, 2012 (UTC) :Nie, nie dlatego żebyś nie widział. Uzupełniam po północy, bo mogę dotąd siedzieć, bo mam długi weekend, a "wujek" pisze się przez "u". Icosel, Toa of Ice 14:11, maj 2, 2012 (UTC) Czy w drużynie Vaxen mają być różne rasy, czy tylko Toa? Tylko Toa - liczba członków - do 12. Różne rasy - liczba członków - powyżej 12. Icosel, Toa of Ice 14:11, maj 2, 2012 (UTC) Dlaczego Icosel ma takie cycki jak Nigra? c.C ViktoriaForever! 14:15, maj 2, 2012 (UTC) :Cóż, nie miałem pomysłu na tułów, więc postanowiłem poszukać natchnienia. Wpisałem na YT "bionicle moc" i wcisnąłem pierwszy filmik jaki wyskoczył - czyli instrukcja do Makuty Sartrixa autorstwa użytkownika "t1movies". Nie mając pomysłu po prostu niemalże zgapiłem tułów. Chcesz, wpisz na YT i zobacz. Icosel, Toa of Ice 14:18, maj 2, 2012 (UTC) ::Myślałem, że to tranwestyta CaptainObvious Wow. Sądziłem, że będzie gorzej. Ale nie sądziłem, że będzie miał cycki. I Came To Play! 14:26, maj 2, 2012 (UTC) Zobacz sobie filmik "bionicle moc how-to - makuta sartrix" na YT. Tam też jest napisane "he" zamiast "she" a jakoś ma takie same cycki. Icosel, Toa of Ice 14:27, maj 2, 2012 (UTC) Jeśli jakiś Makuta z YouTube'a ma cycki, nie znaczy, że Icosel też ma mieć. I Came To Play! 14:35, maj 2, 2012 (UTC) Mimo wszystko to nadal wygląda jakby miał cycki (kobieta w przebraniu? O.o) ViktoriaForever! 14:30, maj 2, 2012 (UTC) Przecież to Revon z cyckami, inną maską i inną kolorystyką. No i bronią. Miku Lover 14:32, maj 2, 2012 (UTC) :A czego ty się spodziewałeś? >.> ViktoriaForever! 14:36, maj 2, 2012 (UTC) Czyli co, przebudować tułów na bardziej męski? Icosel, Toa of Ice 14:37, maj 2, 2012 (UTC) Nie, możesz tak zostawić, będziemy mieli w końcu z czegoś polewę ViktoriaForever! 14:40, maj 2, 2012 (UTC) Dobra, czyli zmieniam. Icosel, Toa of Ice 14:40, maj 2, 2012 (UTC) Nie, zamknij klocki w sejfie, pooglądaj prace prawdziwych MoCarzy, poczekaj miesiąc i wtedy sie poć. Miku Lover 14:49, maj 2, 2012 (UTC) Sorry, ale robiłem już to, jak zrobiłem sobie niedawno przerwę od wiki. A przerobiony Icosel już gotowy, za kilkanaście minut będą zdjęcia. Icosel, Toa of Ice 15:08, maj 2, 2012 (UTC) WAMPIRY NIE ISTNIEJĄ?! To czemu, proszę ja Ciebię, lubię sobie łyknąć swoją krew? A mój kumpel ma kły i cały czas widzę na jego ręce dziury? Miku Lover 15:28, maj 2, 2012 (UTC) :Bo ty jesteś wyjątkiem. Icosel, Toa of Ice 16:26, maj 2, 2012 (UTC) Czego ty tak wszędzie pchasz te nagolenniki z Knight'ów ? <.< No, ale dobra, może tylko mi to jeździ po oczach... -- Just Do It 21:59, maj 11, 2012 (UTC) Sorki, ale mnie to się podoba. A najważniejsze, żeby podobało się twórcy, c'nie? Bo inaczej wychodzi j****a komercja. Icosel, Toa of Ice 22:01, maj 11, 2012 (UTC) : No ok. Just Do It 22:02, maj 11, 2012 (UTC) Czemu on ma tak usyfioną maskę? ViktoriaForever! 09:06, maj 12, 2012 (UTC) :Cóż, powód jest bardzo prosty - pewnie już słyszałeś, że przemalowuję części. Jego maska miała być srebrna (a takich mam tylko jedną nadającą się dla MoCa, i jest to Kiril), i miała to być kompletnie inna maska. Ale pech chciał, że wziąłem złą maskę, użyłem spray'u no i potem musiałem zmywać - najpierw druciakiem i wodą, a potem denaturatem. I tak nie za dobrze mi wyszło. Icosel, Toa of Ice 11:39, maj 12, 2012 (UTC) Wersja po przemianie... Błe... I Came To Play! 12:34, maj 12, 2012 (UTC) Icosel to ogólnie dobry MOC (we wszystkich postaciach). Tylko błagam - nic w nim nie zmieniaj! Shockwave 20:17, maj 12, 2012 (UTC) Chciałeś oceny, to ocenię, ale nie licz, że się rozpiszę. Chcesz wiedzieć co i dlaczego, przywróć dawne dyskusje -_-. A nie zauwazyłeś, że gdybyś tak nie usuwał, miałbyć już chyba 4 postacie na FB zamiast 1? Matoranin- 8/10 fajny miecz Toa- 9+/10 nic do zarzucenia, przywodzi na myśl LK, tylko, hymm, ulepszonego... Po przemianie- 8+/10 widać że po ulepszeniu, MOC ok Vezok999 20:57, maj 18, 2012 (UTC) Moja ocena - :